


Dim Lighting

by LinkHeichou, spaceoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, hanzo masturbating, mccree bottoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceoo/pseuds/spaceoo
Summary: Hanzo feels alone. McCree can hear him. He's pretty sure the whole base could hear how alone Hanzo felt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was my friend and i's rp that i decided to turn into a fic and publish. enjoy :^)

Hanzo lay on his sofa, bare naked with his knees curling over the arm of the couch, laying on his back like a toddler as he stroked himself, his hand that wasn't busy over his head gripping at nothing. Long drawn out strokes that got harsher and harsher made his breath hitch and then slide on out, making this dirty sound that resembled a thankful prayer to all that is holy.

His eyes were closed, his imagination biting him in the ass as a chuckle and a pair of chaps kept reentering his thoughts, and his eyes would squint every time, but his breaths and sounds would become more and more needy as well. The muscles in his thighs grew stiff and paralyzed with his breathing, and the organ in his hand was basically throbbing.

Tears began to water in his eyes and he realized he was needy as hell, just needed someone, something to take this urge and itch and pain away. He didn't care how but he just knew he wanted it done roughly. And alone in his dorm with his hand was not rough. 

But he wouldn't cry, fuck. Hanzo wasn't going to let himself cry and jack himself off at the same time, christ.

The faint sounds of spurs rattling outside the door grew louder as the cowboy approached Hanzo's door. His gloved hand rose as he went to knock.

Hanzo's eyes opened, half lidded before they shot open and his face slowly began to burn. "HellO?" Hanzo yelled, his leg already slowly swinging off the couch.

"Hanzo? It's McCree. Can I come in?" He called back, slightly leaning towards the door to hear a response.

Hanzo bit his lip and stumbled a little as he placed weight on his foot once it reached the floor. He then quietly as possible attempted to make his way quickly around his very dimmly litten dorm. He opened the door to the dorm, but, still naked, basically hid behind the door.

"Playin' hide and seek wit' me, eh, Hanzo? Typical."

Hanzo waited until McCree stepped fully into the dorm.

Mccree let out a chuckle and strided into his dorm, shaking his head while doing so. He noted the lack of light in the room, sitting down on one end of the couch.

Hanzo quietly snuck around the dorm behind McCree's back. He quickly grabbed his blue satin robe and loosely hung it around him. Hanzo then walked towards the cowboy on the couch, dragging his fingers over Jesse's shoulder and walking around to the front of the couch. "Why do you seek me?"

"Jus' wanted to talk. Is that a problem for you?" Mccree asked as he tilted his head, a smirk appearing on his lips.

Hanzo had this hungry look in his eyes, like the eyes of a wolf as he stared lustfully into McCree's browns. Hanzo placed a knee on either side of the man's legs, leaning over Jesse as he picked up his hat and dropped it onto the table beside the sofa. He decided this would be his response.

Jesse let out a 'huh' noise, his trademarked smirk only growing wider. "Guess not," he mumbled, leaning his head back against the couch, his hands traveling up to gently grip Hanzo's hips.

The robe fell off his shoulders a bit, and he leaned foreward and tilted his head to, effectively, make out with the side of McCree's neck. His hand ran through Jesse's hair as the other one held a firm grip on his bicep. He nipped at his neck a few times, a passionate and burning force behind his every move.

Jesse let out this noise, a noise that sounded like a mixture of a gasp and a groan. One hand that was placed on the Japanese's hips snaked around his back, pulling him closer to his body as he invaded his neck.

Hanzo's hand left McCree's bicep and unbuttoned his shirt. Hanzo's kisses moved foreward up to his jawline and from there his lips embraced Jesse's, tasting cigarette smoke and some kind of sweet nectary honey flavor as every other kiss was punctiuated with flicking his tongue upward across the cowboy's upper lip.

Jesse felt his mouth open every time Hanzo flicked his tongue across his lip, just wanting the Japanese to claim his mouth as his own. He let out a sigh as a sigh escaped his lips, pressing his mouth against the other's again.

Hanzo snaked his tongue into Jesse's mouth, exploring it with a hunger as he pressingly dragged his fingers down McCree's  chest all the way down to unbuckle the BAMF buckle. He balanced on one knee and used the other one to rub against Jesse's crotch.

Jesse could only let out groans as he bucked against Hanzo's knee, his breathing quickening as his dick grew harder with his knee simulated the region. "H-Han.. zo.." he whined between kisses and pants.

Once the belt was unbuckled, Hanzo slid his hand in and fondled the cowboy. He pulled from the kiss and commandingly whispered in his ear, "Take off your pants."

Jesse didn't hesitate. He kicked off his boots as he released the Japanese from the grasp, reaching down to unbuckle the chaps and finally pulled off his pants. As Hanzo touched him, he let out more noises of pleasure.

Hanzo kissed McCree's neck again, slowly dragging his tongue up his neck as he pumped Jesse.

His hips bucked up into Hanzo's hand, his head lulling back, exposing more skin to the assassin.

Hanzo took advantage of Jesse's submissive behavior and nipped at his neck, his pumps slowly down a bit but only too make them harsher.

Hanzo reached down with his other hand to softly touch McCree's nuts.

Jesse's throat released more whines and moans, his arms wrapping around the other's back. "H.. Hanzo, darlin', fuck.." the cowboy panted out, a huff following, "you're teasin' me.."

"That is the objective" Hanzo hummed, before letting go of the poor man and pulling himself apart from him. "Lay down." He walked over to a drawer.

Jesse let out a soft whine as he stopped touching him. Sure, he hated teasing, but he just loved touches. He let out a huff and did as told, getting a bit comfortable.

Hanzo pulled a tube of lube and a condom out of the drawer and walked back to the sofa, completely dropping the thin robe onto the ground.

Jesse took in the sight in front of him, his dick twitching while doing so. His mouth, slightly open in an 'o' shape, now curling into his trademarked, shit eating smirk.

Hanzo kept a straight, determined face as he tore open the condom packet and set his knee on the couch.

Jesse reached back to clutch the arm rest of the couch, his eyes fixated on Hanzo.

Hanzo pulled the rubber out of the packet and rolled it onto his dick, every now and then looking down at McCree. "Yes?"

"You're such a beautiful sight, darlin'."

Hanzo could feel his cheeks begin to burn, and he looked down and squeezed out a few drops of lube onto his fingertips. "Thank you," he muttered. Hanzo then stood on his knees once again on the couch, invading McCree's personal space once again.

"Not a problem, sweetheart," Jesse said softly, a chuckle following soon after. He placed his legs on either side of Hanzo's, making it easier for him to access everything in that region.

Hanzo painted the lube around the rim of McCree's hole, and then applied some more onto his fingers in the necessary places.

Jesse gasped and his body twitched as the lube was applied, his head slightly tossing backwards onto the arm rest.

Hanzo hummed a "mmm" sound as he glided his hand up McCree's thigh. "You like that?" He dragged a lubricated finger over Jesse's hole.

"Y.. yeah," Jesse breathed out, shuddering more as Hanzo teased his hole. "Jus' put it in already, fuck.." the cowboy grumbled, impatient.

Hanzo let out his subtle, tangy chuckle. He then slid in his slick middle finger, and set the cowboy's thigh on his shoulder and set his free hand on Jesse's midsection to keep them steady.

Jesse gasped and moaned as Hanzo slid his finger inside, his hand on his midsection restraining him from arching his back all the way.

A small smirk grew onto Hanzo's face as he curled the finger back out and back in again, gently spreading the rim wider with the fingertip of his next finger.

Jesse pushed himself down onto the Japanese's fingers at the same time as his thrusted them inside, gaining more pleasure from it. He let out strings of noises, most of them moans and whines.

Hanzo slid the next finger into Jesse, biting the side of his lip to hide his horny smirk. He let out a little grunt here and there.

"Han-" Jesse began to call out his name, but was cut off as Hanzo entered a third finger, his hips bucking up. "Sh-Shit, darlin'.."

Hanzo thrusted his fingers into McCree, beginning to pant.

"P.. please, Hanzo.. fuck."

Hanzo curled his fingers upward, his knuckles brushing McCree's prostate.

Jesse could almost feel his orgasm instantly arrive. He hesitated, not wanting to cum so soon. He bit his bottom lip as Hanzo continued to rub his prostate, trying so hard not to cum.

"Are you ready?" Hanzo asked McCree, his thrusts becoming slower and more drawn out as he softly brushed one knuckle against his prostate so he could even form a coherant thought.

Jesse couldn't help himself, he let out a loud gasp and his climax hit him immediately, a loud groan in pursuit of it. He covered his eyes with his forearm as his cum fell onto his stomach, embarrassed that he came so soon.

Hanzo looked down at the mess, surprised. Then back up at Jesse. "Extremely ready, I see."

"Fuck, darlin'.." Jesse panted out, trying to regain strength for another round of sex. "Gimme a moment."

Hanzo closed his eyes and licked a line straight through the puddle of cum on Jesse's stomach.

Jesse shuddered from the warmth of his tongue, the blood slowly flowing down to his dick again.

The archer slowly licked up the semen off of McCree, softly caressing his inner thigh.

Jesse let out a huff and then mumbled, "You can get on wit' it."

Hanzo sat up and kissed McCree's inner thigh, before placing Jesse's legs around his waist and aligning his head with Jesse's hole. He pinned down Jesse's hands by entwining their fingers and looking down into the cowboy's chocolate eyes. "Are you ready?"

Jesse squeezed his hands a bit, taking a deep breath, his eyes closing. He nodded, his legs wrapping around the archer's waist.

Hanzo slowly entered, holding his breath before letting out a groaned pant. As he slowly went in deeper, his movements got progressively faster with more tempo as he reached up to kiss Jesse's neck.

Jesse let out moans and pants as Hanzo went deeper and faster, his head lulling back as the Japanese man kissed his neck, exposing more skin to him. His mouth slightly agape, the noises being produced falling out of his lips.

Hanzo groaned and panted hot breath against Jesse's neck just below his ear, keeping their hands interlocked, because earlier as they were holding onto nothing they're now being held.

Jesse moaned out the other's name a few times, his name usually cut off by a whine or a groan. His hands, interlocked with Hanzo's, squeezed them when he brushed against his prostate.

Hanzo breathed out heavily, so deep into hit, tight Jesse. "Kuso. ." he panted out, his thrusted faster and with more force, kissing McCree heavily and with wet lips.

Jesse could already feel his orgasm pool into his stomach again, but tried so hard to keep it from happening again so soon. He wanted to remember this. "Hanzo-" he whined every time he pulled away just slightly for air.

Hanzo felt the preempt of cumming, grunting and letting out a long moan as his orgasm was finally released into Jesse.

Jesse felt his body twitch as his own orgasm was released, cum shooting on his stomach once more. He let out a noise that sounded like a mixture of a sigh and groan, the grip on the other's hands softening.

Hanzo breathed heavily, his face red, as he looked at Jesse, a smile forming onto his face as he slid out of him.

Jesse stared at the smile on his face like it was a gift from heaven. His mouth formed a tiny smile in return, his breath being regained by panting.

"You know, McCree," Hanzo started, "You're, as you would call it, a 'sight for sore eyes'."

Jesse let out a soft, wheezed laugh. "Am I now? I guess I could say the same about you, too."

Hanzo chuckled and planted a long, light kiss on Jesse's lips.

Jesse's smile never faded as Hanzo kissed him, his hands reaching up to hold his head lazily. When he pulled away, he looked down at the small pool of cum laying on his stomach again.

Hanzo's eyes eventually followed McCree's, and he acknowledged the mess. "I will go get a towel." Hanzo sat up and moved off of Jesse.

"Don't keep me waitin' now," Jesse called out as Hanzo went to grab a towel, a chuckle following his sentence.

Hanzo smirked and found a towel and a blanket to bring back to Jesse. He walked back and sat on the couch and began wiping up the puddle on McCree's stomach.

"Thank ya kindly," Jesse said after he wiped off the pool of semen, reaching down for his underwear and a cigar. He sat up to put his undergarments on, lifting his hips off the couch slightly to pull them up.

Hanzo smiled softly and calmly, getting up to go grab a pair of underwear and pants.

Jesse let a smile form on his lips, a little chuckle escaping his lips. "I knew what you were doin'."

Hanzo froze, his body tensing up, and his face burned as he stuttered to find a response.


End file.
